


Beside the Fire Pit

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Camping, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Shyan Exchange 2k18, Shyan Writing Events, roasting marshmallows, things lurk in the woods, watch out....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: What’s better than two guys being dudes?





	Beside the Fire Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakyshroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/gifts).




End file.
